An Unexpected Journey
An Unexpected Journey is the first quest in ''The Elder Scrolls: Endor.'' The Hero of Endor along with countless civilians take refuge in the sewers of Algrond during the invasion of the imperial city, as the Hero witnesses the relentless massacre of the people, the hero seeks revenge against the Covenant. This quest serves as a tutorial for the player. Walkthrough Because of the full scale invasion of the imperial city led by the Covenant, the Hero, with no worldly possessions and the civilians of Algrond are instructed to take refuge in the sewers of the city until the invasion ends. As the Covenant overwhelm the Centurions and breach the walls of the city, the Hero and civilians move deeper into the sewers. A group of Covenant break down the sewer gate and begin to attack the Centurions and the civilians. The Hero doesn't try to fight instead takes this opportunity to escape, running towards the dark tunnel. The Hero reaches a dead end and shakes the locked gate in frustration and despair as you can hear Covenant solider heading your way. The Hero desperately looks for a hiding spot but doesn't find one, the only option the Hero has is to pick up a rock and attack the solider. As the solider arrives the Hero attacks him, mercilessly beating him to death with the rock. The Hero drenched in blood grunting like an animal is shocked as to what just happened, after coming to terms of what they did the Hero goes to wash the blood off his face with the puddle of water, the hero sees their reflection in the puddle. Doing this brings up the Character Customization screen allowing the player to customize their character. The Hero breaks open the gate with the sword breaking it in the process, as the Hero continues through the sewer more civilians are heard and seen getting slaughtered by a group of Covenant Executioners, After evading the executioners the Hero is confronted by three Covenant soldiers, if you are disguised in Covenant Armour the three soldiers will question you, if you answer correctly they will not be suspicious and let you go. If you are not disguised in Covenant Armour or answer wrongly the three soldiers will attack you, being weapon less and outnumbered the Hero has to out run the soldiers in order to live. The Hero escapes the soldiers and the sewers through a tiny crevice which leads outside of the sewers. Outside the Hero has to evade the 10,000 Covenant soliders marching towards the imperial city while flying boulders shake the ground. The Hero finally evades the Covenant soldiers and meets a group of fleeing civilians, they say they know a way out and they tell the Hero to follow them if he/she wants to live. A barrage of arrows rain down of the Hero and the civilians killing and striking you in the knee and back causing the hero to collapse and tumble down the hill knocking the Hero out in the process. Loot Some notable loot found includes: *Covenant Armour *Potion of Health *Potion of Magica *A pouch of Gold - 567 Coins *Poition of Minior Healing Trivia *The name of the quest is a reference to 2012 film, The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. *When a barrage of arrows rain down on the civilans and the Hero, an arrow strikes the Hero in the knee incapactates him/her. This is a reference to the memorable quote from the previous Elder Scroll game, "I Took an Arrow in the Knee” Category:The Elder Scrolls: Endor Category:Main Quest